Bishop and Knight
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Ron comforts his friend after Voldermort's fall. Someone Harry loves has died at Voldermort's hands, and Ron is doing his best to comfort Harry. But why won't Harry meet Ron's eye? Just who died?


Kurama: Get up! You have to-  
  
Shush! I'm sleeping!  
  
Yusuke: You just better go ahead and tell them....  
  
Kurama: Sigh Kazima doesn't own anything.  
  
Kuwabara: Shes to lazy to try!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
It was cold out side, on the snowy hill.   
  
All the lands were white and gray. Trees without leaves, and dead grass poking shyly out of the snow.  
  
A lone figure sat watching the snow rain gently down on the lands. His hair was read and stood out in the colorless land. He wore no gloves, no hat, no scarf.  
  
He had on a powder blue shirt, and black jeans.   
  
Not dressed properly for winter at all.  
  
The sound of snow being crunched by boots littered the still air, and another teen plopped down on the ground. Well, he could barely be called a teen. He was almost 18, almost a man. He had dark hair, almost the color of coal, and green eyes. A scar the shape of lightning stood out on his pale skin.  
  
"It's cold." Harry Potter whispered.  
  
Ron Weasley looked at his friend, "Yeah I guess so...I should be dressed all snug like you then, huh?"  
  
"Where have you been Ron?" Harry asked, his voice sounding strained.  
  
Ron looked guiltily at Harry, and placed an arm around him, "I've just been here, I should have told you..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry...You-Know-Who is gone now...we should be celebrating."  
  
Harry sighed, his gaze not meeting Ron's, "I can't celebrate like the rest of them. I left Hogwarts to come find you...Why aren't you there to celebrate with us?"  
  
Ron pondered this, "Dunno really...It just seems like I don't belong there...but I would appreciate some warm clothes!" Ron smiled, but Harry didn't give one back.  
  
"Harry...is...:that: still bothering you?"  
  
"It bothers me everyday..."  
  
Ron sighed, "Why...and what? What bothers you? You've been acting like this since the last battle...Distant, and lost. We killed him! You can live on now Harry! We can live one!"  
  
Harry started to cry causing Ron to fully turn towards his friend and hug him. "Harry?!"  
  
"Oh Ron..." Harry sobbed in his hands. Harry looked up but not at Ron. "Oh Ron...why?" He was gazing at a cross that stood lonelily under a tree. Not just any tree. The tree where Ron and Harry always sat to talk. Always joked around under.  
  
"Why'd you die Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped back.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
His blue eyes snapped to the stone. Carved on the stone cross was his name. His birthday...and sate of death?! Not only those but a few words that made his throat close.  
  
"BEST FRIEND TO HARRY POTTER, AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIS PLACE. HERO."  
  
"Harry...I'm dead? NO! I-I CAN'T BE DEAD! HARRY!" Ron turned to look at his crying friend. But Harry did not hear him, "HARRY!? PLEASE HARRY!!" Ron felt his chest tighten.  
  
"You saved me Ron remember...I have nightmares about it all the time. If I had just reacted...Just reacted instead of stood there, you'd be-!!" Harry broke off into tears again. "Oh Ron. Oh Ron...please...forgive me."  
  
Ron grabbed his best friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about that mate! It wasn't your fault!" Ghostly tears fell down his face as he began to sob. He pressed his face to Harry's, cheek against cheek. "Please mate stop crying! It wasn't you that killed me! I'm not dead Harry!"  
  
"Ron..."  
  
The red head turned around, several figures were behind him.   
  
A girl he recognized with long white blonde hair. Large eyes, and a warm smile. She was squatting down and looking at him. "We've been waiting for you Ron...It's time to let go."   
  
"Luna?"  
  
She smiled at him, eyes filled with concern, "Don't you remember how I died? Ron remember?"  
  
He remembered...she wasn't even killed by a wand. A knife took her life, just by slitting her throat. Just a quick slash.  
  
"C'mon Ron...it's time to go."   
  
Sirius was holding his arms out towards him, a look of pure pain and sympathy on his face. "You can't help him now...all we can do is watch over him."  
  
"How...I don't remember how I died...I saved him but..."  
  
"You dun' remember?" Hagrid was smiling at him, "Ron you did the bravest thing I eva' did see! Good ol' Ron!" Hagrid was smiling with pride. Yes...he'd been killed too. Forced off a cliff....he could still hear the crunching sound of his body in his ears.  
  
Ron shook his head grasping to Harry, "I won't leave him! I don't care if he can't see me, or doesn't bloody well know I'm still here! I won't leave him!"  
  
"Ron."   
  
He turned to see Harry's older twin.  
  
James potter.  
  
Harry's parents stood smiling at him. Lily smiled at him, tears falling from her face, "Ron....try to think back...accept what happened."  
  
Ron made small painful noises as he remembered how it all happened. Voldermort raised his wand at Harry, the killing curse getting ready to escape his lips. Ron bleeding, and limping as fast as he could flung himself in front of the green light...and that was it.  
  
Ron starred up at them, and turned around to see his brothers, Fred and George pull Harry away. They were crying, "Cheer up Harry...it's okay...Ron wouldn't want you to suffer like this!"  
  
"That's right Harry! He's probably having loads of fun up there, eating chocolate frogs and all...but mostly Harry..." Fred cast a look back at the cross. "He's watching over you Harry...watching all of us..."  
  
Ron looked back at his crying friend, and with tears in his eyes rose, and stumbled forward into the embrace of Sirius. "I know it's hard Ron..." Sirius cooed, "But It's okay Ron...dying and leaving Harry enabled him to kill that bastXrd."  
  
James potter, approached Ron and pulled him away from Sirius. He held onto him, hugging him as if he was his own son, "Ron...it's time to go home."  
  
Harry stopped, and turned around. He could have sworn he heard sobbing that sounded like Ron's just a moment ago. His face was dry but his eye filled with pain and loneliness.  
  
...Harry...  
  
Harry jumped, and something landed in his hand.  
  
...Don't forget me. I'm watching you....  
  
Harry opened his hand to find a chocolate frog and two chess pieces. The knight and the bishop.   
  
...Love your best mate Ron... 


End file.
